En conclusión estaba completa
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Porque Theo siempre la hacía sentir libre, segura y contenta y Draco le provocaba sentirse atada, confundida y nostálgica, Theo se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, Draco se lo había robado.


_**Hola! **_

_**Esto salió en un momento donde pensaba en cosas más "profundas" para distraerme de las turbulencia pensando que en el avión podría caerse (yo y mi miedo a las alturas) intente terminar con "Evitemos una boda" pero creo que eso esperara al viaje de regreso**_

_**Dedicado a todas las que tenemos dos personas que nos complementan y que no podemos elegir a uno sobre el otro, espero que les guste =) **_

* * *

><p>En conclusión estaba completa<p>

Hermione cada noche y cada mañana mientras vivía en la tienda de campaña pensaba siempre que una vez que la guerra terminara y se diera la oportunidad, cuando el curso de las cosas volviera y Draco por fin pudiera ser un hombre libre, ella iría hacía él lo abrazaría y no lo soltaría nunca más_._ En conclusiónTenía derecho a soñar.

Otros días cuando era más ella, la siempre lógica y racional Hermione le sorprendía y molestaba haber pensado en semejante estupidez fuera producto de su cerebro privilegiado. En conclusión existían cosas más importantes en que pensar, como ir por algún horrocrux o intentar no morir en el proceso.

Ella y él juntos no era posible, lo habían intentado y a pesar del mucho o poco amor las cosas no funcionaron ¿cómo podrían ocurrir semejante unión? Podría poner todas sus esperanzas en creer en los cuentos de hadas y finales felices pero ahora los separaba algo más que una madrastra mala y un hechizo que se rompería con un beso de amor.

Draco Malfoy aun tenía varias cuentas que aclarar y aquél era tan solo uno de los "peros" que había conseguido anotar en su mente casi por inercia, algo que sustente la incredulidad de Hermione. Poco a poco habían dejado de ser tan importantes como para quitarle la tranquilidad, debía de vivir con ello y lo aceptaba.

Y la razón de que comenzará a aceptarlo tenía nombre y apellido Theodore Nott, a Hermione le gustaban las complicaciones o más bien las serpientes

En algún momento, cuando le asignaron a Nott como su compañero y mientras intentaban hacer cambios a las leyes arcaicas e injustas en las que el mundo mágico se regía, se dio la oportunidad de ver a Theo como un hombre amable, listo, interesante, justo, expresivo, caballeroso, _abrazable y atractivo_.

Sus personalidades que de cierto modo podían llegar a ser un poco similares al final eran tan incompatibles como las de ella y Draco. En conclusión la que estaba mal era ella, o ellos eran lo que estaban mal, según el cristal con que se mire.

Y ella creía que la que estaba mal era ella porque cuando Theo le decía que la amaba y _lo hacía_, era todo lo que esperaba recibir de un hombre. Algo tan perfecto que no podía con ello, pero era Draco que son solo dirigirle una mirada mientras se encontraban en los pasillos del ministerio era capaz de lograr causarle todos los sentimientos que deseaba y podía sentir por un hombre. En conclusión Nott era lo que debía y Draco lo que sentía.

Lo pensaba y lo analizaba pero siempre que llegaba al punto de poner a uno sobre el otro en grado de importancia o elegir (como si pudiera) No podía hacerlo, cada uno tenía su lugar en su corazón uno se había ganado el lugar a pulso y el otro se lo había robado, así que no existía un ganador. En conclusión estaba jodida y enamorada de dos hombres.

Porque Theo siempre la hacía sentir libre, segura y contenta y Draco le provocaba sentirse atada, confundida y nostálgica_._

Como había dicho antes Theo se había ganado un lugar en su corazón gracias a su caballerosidad y sentido de la justicia, su sonrisa cálida que solo era de uso exclusivo para ella. Theo se preocupaba por ella de la misma forma que ella se preocupaba por él. Las cosas funcionaban de forma en saber las necesidades del otro e intentar satisfacerlas. En conclusión era una buena vida.

Pero también estaba el otro lado, Draco nunca necesito de hacer algo para que lo amara y se preocupará por él, sólo faltaba que apareciera en su campo de visión para provocarle un vuelco al corazón que la hacía muy consciente de sus sentimientos por él; y a pesar que él predicaba no necesitar ayuda ni siquiera para que el proceso de su reivindicación fuera más rápido ella se mostraba bastante interesada que todo le marchará bien, porque preocuparse por Draco era parte de si como respirar. En conclusión cuando se dio cuenta que ella daba y no recibía nada fue cuando comenzó a salir con Theo Nott en serio.

Hace dos días las cosas se complicaron, estuvo tentada a aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Nott, esa hubiera sido la elección facíl y probablemente la adecuada y es que Nott le daba mucho de forma tan natural que ella aunque quisiera no podría pedir más… pero deseaba desde hace tanto al otro y en tantas maneras que no podía ser exclusivamente de uno. Y no es que anduviera con los dos al mismo tiempo porque una cosa era pensar en alguien más cuando salía con Theo (formalmente o no) y otra era pensar en alguien más cuando era la esposa de Theo.

Si Hermione Granger no era una santa, a pesar de que nunca su corazón estuvo completamente con Theo cuando estuvo por primera vez con él, pensó que sería lo correcto, romántico y dulce, vio como la mirada de Theo dejaba ver algo más que deseo, como hacía que el momento fuera memorable con palabras llenas de amor escogiendo cada detalle, el lugar perfecto con olor a rosas y como el atardecer se colaba por la venta del hotel en Londres. La había llevado a las estrellas literalmente dándole una satisfacción que sería muy difícil de igualar y que cada vez que pensaba en ello sonreía como idiota e iba donde él a repetir la ocasión.

Pero antes de Theo fue Draco quien la acaricio de manera lenta, tortuosa y significativa queriendo grabar en su piel el tacto de sus manos, Draco le permitió conocer el universo en sus ojos grises y su mirada fría le prometiéndole todo lo que ella necesitaba para entregarse a él, la conmovió al grado de estar a punto de soltar las lagrimas antes y durante, porque después del orgasmo las libero, permitiendo llevarse con él algo más que su virginidad. Ahora que recordaba la habitación olía a Menta y a promesas que en el fondo sabía que él no podría cumplir, la habitación era fría pues en las mazmorras no llegaba mucho el sol y menos en invierno. La sensación agridulce que experimento en aquel momento a pesar de los años seguía siendo la misma, desazón y confort.

Hermione Granger no pudo decirle que _Si_ a Nott, así como tampoco acepto volver a salir con Draco. Porque con ninguno y sin el otro se sentía completa, tenían cosas y actitudes que formaban una parte de su corazón y no podía comprometerse con ninguno de los dos excluyendo al otro. En conclusión hasta que no encontrara un hombre que fuera la perfecta combinación de ellos dos, los necesitará para estar completa y en paz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un trian<strong>__**gulo amoroso Nott- Granger – Malfoy desde hace mucho que quería escribir algo con ellos 3 pero hasta ahora pensé en algo para ellos.**_

_**Les**__** gusto? si fue así o no dejen reiews quiero su opinión =) Las invito a que lean "Me tienes" un Hermione&Theo **_

_**Por cierto ya vienen dos actualizaciones antes de que termine la semana ténganme tantita pacienia plis **_

_**Nos leemoos **_

_**Besooos**_

_**Bye **_


End file.
